pussisagafandomcom-20200214-history
Gameplay
There are 4 options to select at each girl # Ask her out +xBucks Coins - 4 Player energy # Learn Stat +10 nectar Potion -1 Player energy -1 Girl Fatigue point # Give Present # Improve Personality -------------------------------------- Each girl has 10 points of Fatigue to be spent each day. 1 point of fatigue is spent on every question asked of the girl whether you answer correctly or not. Once a girl has no more points of fatigue to spend, she will refuse to answer any questions until a new day starts. 1. Ask her out +120-200 Bucks Coins - 4 Player energy Asking a girl out for a date deducts 4 energy from a player's energy pool and starts the date tile game. The rewards for the date depends on the date location. Successfully filling up the point meter on the right side complete the date. Players succeeding the date are awarded between 120-200 Bucks depending on the number of successful dates. Every successful date raises the Buck reward by 20 maxing out at 200 Bucks. After 5 successful dates, the player can have sex with a girl on a successful date if the date takes place during the Evening portion of a day. 2. Learn Stat +10 nectar Potion -1 Player energy -1 Girl Fatigue point Girls will ask from a stock of 55 questions randomly with 3 responses. There is only 1 correct response for each question and each girl's answer is usually different from another girl's. Each question asked always consumes 1 point of energy from the player and 1 fatigue point from the girl. Correctly answering a question will reward the player with +10 nectar. Incorrectly answering a question provides no rewards.-------------------------------------- For every 5 questions correctly answered, the player is given the chance to pick from 3 personal characteristic questions to ask a girl. There are 10 personal characteristics to learn from each girl. Once a personal characteristic is learned, the girl will add that learned personal characteristic as a question into the 55 question rotation so its is possible to have a total of 65 questions on rotation. It also appears that these personal characteristic questions appear to pop up fairly frequently once they are learned. Correctly answering a personal characteristic question will reward the player with +20 nectar---------- The PussySaga-wiki on harem-battle.club has a the complete answers listed for some of the girls. Note: When a player knows more then 2 personal characteristic's of a particular girl, the personal characteristic question will only have 1 correct answer just like regular questions asked on rotation. 3. Give Present There are 4 presents players can present each girl to raise the amount of Bucks coins and Nectar Potions earned during dates and talks. Presents only use Crystals Crystals as currency of which a player must purchase with Real Life money once they use up the 50 they start off with and the 10 additional from a one time quest reward for visiting a SexGangsters link. The amount of boost each present gives varies quite a bit from girl to girl. The general rule of thumb is that the larger the cost of Crystal for the present, the larger the boost the present provides. After the first time a player successfully has sex with girl, the game will followup with a quest that requires the player to purchase a present in order to "upgrade" the girl and or some date items. While you can choose not to upgrade/purchase a present for the girl. Further sex scenes beyond the first one will remain locked until presents are purchased. There are a total 5 sex scenes for each girl, so in order to view them, it looks the game will be forcing the player to buy all 4 presents for each girl to view these scenes. 4. Improve Personality Each girl has primary preference to a specific token, a primary dislike of a specific token and 2 tokens which she is indifferent to. The effect of preference of these tokens effects the point score % when matching these tokens in the tile game during a date. -------------------------------------- They start off as 200% if she prefers this token :) 100% if she is indifferent to this token :I 50% if she dislikes this token :( -------------------------------------- These 4 preferences can be upgraded through items found on dates in various date locations. The search for these items can be bypassed by the spending of Blue Crystals. Each date item is worth 3 Blue crystals with most girls needing 10 of a individual item to upgrade one preference. -------------------------------------- When upgraded, the preferences change to: 400% if she prefers this token really likes this token once upgraded :D 200% if she is indifferent to this token likes this token once upgraded :) 100% if she dislikes this token becomes indifferent to this token once she is upgraded :I -------------------------------------- The easiest upgrades to farm are Marina's Flirt upgrade and Paloma's Sexuality upgrade. Marina's Flirt upgrade is 1 x Pink fuzzy handcuffs from the Park location. Paloma's Sexuality upgrade is 3 x Pink Dildos from the University location which may be difficult as the University location has multiple items that can drop during the date.